Recently, most large vehicles utilize inflatable rubber tires in order to obtain shockproof effect. As for the manually operated flat cars, these cars usually utilize integrated rubber tires because their driving speed is usually lower. But, these tires usually have poor structural properties. Accordingly, when the flat cars are modified to be driven electrically, the driving speed of the electric flat cars becomes faster and consequently the tires thereof are inevitably to bear more force. Therefore, the tires may be damaged easily because the original tire structure of these tires is unable to bear such an increased force.
Moreover, the electric flat cars recently in the market are usually designed to be equipped with folding structure for storing purpose. However, when the folding structure is unfolded several times, the structure may easily become unstable, which may invoke uncomfortable feelings and even may affect the driving safety.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention. After hard research and development, the inventor provides an integrated wheel and an electric scooter using the wheel so as to stabilize the structure and prolong the lifetime of the wheel, and ensure the comfort and driving safety for users.